<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Boy and his Service Dog by Queenslittlesister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737837">A Boy and his Service Dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister'>Queenslittlesister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Tickling, service dog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Freddie Mercury, frian - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">May 13th 1991</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Freddie:19</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Brian:18</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Roger:sixteen</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">John:14</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Freddie Mercury,a 19 year old with a service dog,he has anxiety,his service dog,Dakota helps him everyday,Dakota is a black labrador.with a service dog vest,a blue one.Brian also attends school with Freddie,both love Dakota."Good Morning Freddie",Brian says,walking next to the persian"fucking hell Brian,",Freddie giggles."sorry",Brian says"Hi Dakota",he says.Freddie doesn't mind Brian petting Dakota.they go to Freddie's locker,"Dakota you silly girl",Freddie giggled,the two pet Dakota.They walk to class,Dakota happy to walk between them.yet Freddie and Brian are dating.</p><p>Freddie went into an anxiety attack,sliding down the wall,Dakota putting her paws on Freddie's thighs,head on his lap."G good girl",Freddie stammered.Brian sat with Freddie making sure he didn't faint.freddie sat,head against the wall,Dakota tasking,keeping Freddie calm."Good girl Dakota",Brian spoke softly.The persian soon recovered from the anxiety attack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Panic attack at school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Freddie has a panic attack,dakota helps</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>May 13th (that afternoon)</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Freddie was having a panic attack outside of class,Roger,John and Brian around him,Dakota on Freddie's lap,tasking,paws on his thighs,Dakota's head on his lap as a weight and comfort for the persian.Freddie took deep breaths"c could y you n not s stare",Freddie stammered.Roger and John went to their lockers while Roger opened Freddie's locker to find the weighted blanket,he got it,giving it to the persian."t t thanks r Rog",Freddie again stammered,feeling the blanket around his shoulders.</p><p>Dakota licked Freddie's mouth"ew Dakota",Freddie says.the persian had calmed down and stayed sat,Roger puts the blanket back in the locker,shutting it.Dakota,moved off Freddie so he could stand."Dakota.Up girl",Freddie says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not a CHAPTER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>PLEASE FEEL </em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>FREE TO </em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>LEAVE REQUESTS</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A day in the life of a service dog:School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>follow Freddie through his day at school<br/>Dakota will now be a siberian husky service dog.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Day One</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>Its the first day back to school,Freddie and Brian at school,Dakota by Freddie's side."good girl Dakota",Freddie says,they got to homeroom first,Freddie by the wall,Dakota by him.Brian sat by Freddie,hands linked under the table."Good Morning class!",the teacher,Mrs Richards says."Mr Bulsara,No dogs",she says"Dakota is a service dog,i don't have to have a leash on her because of my anxiety and possibility of fainting",Freddie says,already starting to shake.Dakota put her head on Freddie's lap."B Bri 'bout to faint",Freddie says,the two walk outside class so Freddie could sit against the wall.</p><p>Dakota on Freddie's lap as comfort,brian kissing Freddie's forehead,cheeks,lips over and over.Dakota licked Brian's face."Dakota!",he laughed."cheeky girl",Freddie says.the principle saw Freddie and is fine with him having his service dog.Freddie got his pills.Dakota moved off Freddie,paws on her owners shoulders"Dakota heel!",Freddie says"good girl",he says,giving her a treat before ruffling her fur.</p><p>Freddie felt better but not enough to go back to class.he still had the shakes.Dakota keeping her paws on Freddie's hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A day in the life of a service dog:School(day two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Day two </strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>Its Day two of Freddie being back to school already,he's having an anxiety attack during class,so Dakota is currently tasking in keeping Freddie calm.Brian rubbing the persian boys back.the teacher had been yelling at Freddie.The principle came in after another student went to get him."Freddie",Principle canmore says softly,he gave the persian the anxiety pills,taking him outside of class to calm down.Freddie sat down against the wall,dakota on freddie's lap as a weight."good girl Dakota",he says.Brian came outside.he made sure nobody bothered Dakota while tasking.</p><p>Paul walked over"Mr Prenter go to class!",the principle says.Freddie calmed down.Dakota moved off him,"good girl Dakota,you deserve a treat",Freddie says,giving her one.Freddie slowly stood up.Dakota being a good girl."Dakota,follow",Freddie says.unhooking the leash and putting on a shorter one.Freddie did cool down time with Dakota."good girl Dakota",he says,his legs gave out,Dakota catching him.Freddie had fainted.Brian carried Freddie to the nurse.</p><p>he woke up minutes later."ugh my head",he groaned"you fainted",Brian says.Dakota put a paw on Freddie's ankle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>